


Un bien lointain souvenir

by Name_Taken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Kadar Al-Sayf (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Taken/pseuds/Name_Taken
Summary: Le deuil est un sentiment bien lourd à porter notamment quand il concerne les personnes qui nous sont proches.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Un bien lointain souvenir

La journée avait été calme pour Malik, l’air chargé de poussière avait transporté avec lui le brouhaha des rues bondées de Jérusalem, bien que le soleil soit élevé dans le ciel cela n’avait pas empêché les citadins de sortir faire leur marcher, se réunir entre amis dans des coins d’ombres frais ou encore d’aller se recueillir dans leurs lieux sacrés. Peu de personnes étaient venues s’enquérir auprès du scribe-cartographes de cartes ou encore commandes de textes. Peu d’assassins aussi étaient venus, il était même pour dire qu’aucun n’était venu à son bureau, il n’avait pas non plus reçu de missive de Masyaf le prévenant de l’arrivée de l’un de ses frères sous peu, Malik était donc abandonné à lui-même dans cette ville vivante et assourdissante qui pourtant ne lui apportait aucune joie de vivre, si les allées et venues des clients et de ses frères effaçaient sa mélancolie elles ne ramenaient pas pour autant l’étincelle dont il avait besoin pour être complètement fonctionnel. Il fallait avouer que sa nouvelle place au sein de l’Ordre n’était pas aussi stimulante que la précédente, là où avant, il partait à l’aventure et exécutait ses ordres de mission il était aujourd’hui coincé derrière un bureau où la poussière s’accumulaient et d’où il ne pouvait s’enfuir. Une bien jolie prison carrelée et colorée de tapisseries qu’il aurait volontiers arraché sous le coup de la colère s’il en avait eu la foi et son second bras pour y accéder avec plus de facilité. 

C’est ainsi que pour briser le spleen qui prenait part de son corps de Dai décida de se diriger vers sa pièce de stockage où il entreposait les uniformes propres pour ses confrères, mais aussi les ouvrages dont il ne se servait pas ou peut et moult objets dont il n’avait encore trouvé une utilisation ; bien entendu la pièce contenait aussi des objets personnels ayant appartenu à ses prédécesseurs disparus ou tombé durant leur tâche dont personne n’avait eu usage. Cependant, ce n’était pas ce que Malik cherchait, bien au contraire il se dirigea vers une caisse de bois qu’il avait ramenée avec lui de Masyaf, la caisse était d’une taille relativement modeste tout comme son contenu et Malik lui-même en avait oublié la plupart, il n’y avait pas touché depuis des années, il ne l’avait pas ouverte depuis tellement longtemps qu’il avait oublié ce qu’elle contenait, il en était même venu à oublier que la dernière personne à l’avoir ouverte était Kadar et qu’il l’avait disputé pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Une fois face à la caisse Malik s’assit en tailleurs sur le sol et ouvrit le petit loquet de cuivre qui gardait le contenu du coffre à l’abri de tout regard extérieur. En soit le contenu de la caisse n’était pas des plus impressionnant, quelques objets sans importance qu’il avait gardé d’une époque révolue, mais un objet en particulier interpella son regard. Il arqua un sourcil avant de se pencher en avant pour y avoir un meilleur accès et le récupérer. 

L’objet que Malik repêcha de sa boîte à trésor était doux, soyeux, il glissa sous ses doigts le fuyant pour revenir à l’abri dans le nid de souvenirs de l’ancien assassin. D’une jolie couleur pastel, inchangée en dépit des années qu’il avait dû passer ici. Doucement, presque avec révérence Malik porta l’objet face à son visage, il ne possédait que bien peu de souvenirs de sa mère, mais cet objet il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Sa prise se raffermi sur la délicate étoffe. Bien que le voile qu’il tenait entre sa main avait été celui de sa défunte mère le souvenir associé ne se ramenait pas à cette dernière. Ce voile le ramenait à Kadar. Kadar qui s’accrochait sans cesse à la pièce de tissu étant enfant, Kadar qui serrait le voile entre ses mains pour trouver le sommeil réconforté par l’odeur de leur mère et enfin Kadar qui avait gardé l’étoffe après le décès de cette dernière. Jamais Malik n’y avait touché considérant inconsciemment l’objet comme sacré et appartenant à son frère aussi jamais ne l’avait-il rangé dans ses affaires. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte sa prise sur le tissu s’était resserré et une larme dévalait sa joue pour atterrir sur ledit tissu y laissant une petite tâche assombrissant le tissu. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il sentit alors les effluves enfermées dans le voile depuis tant d’années, celles de sa mère et de Kadar mêlées. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les autres larmes qui menaçaient de couler elles aussi sur ses joues.

C’est alors qu’il entendit un bruit dans la cour intérieure. Un assassin était là et il pouvait affirmer duquel il s’agissait sans aucune difficulté. Il retourna avec soin l’étoffe et referma le coffre avant de se lever et de se diriger jusqu’à l’encadrement de la porte où il passa la manche de sa djellaba sur son visage pour en chasser les dernières larmes avant de prendre une expression suffisante.

« Sérénité et paix, Novice. »


End file.
